


朗姆酒冰淇淋

by xunshujia



Category: No suggestions
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 02:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19489363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xunshujia/pseuds/xunshujia





	朗姆酒冰淇淋

朗姆酒冰淇淋  
“大热天儿的怎么想起来整理酒柜了？”牧歌抱着一大盒原味冰淇淋瘫坐在樊伟特地为他度夏准备的宝宝爬垫上大嚼特嚼，好奇地扬起头眼镜却从鼻梁滑下来，于是只能用挖冰淇淋的勺子捅了捅，结果不小心蹭得嘴角鼻头都是。“夏天喝得酒，跟冬天喝得酒不一样，我调整一下摆放顺序——”樊伟掂着一瓶朗姆酒回过身来，“怎么吃得满脸都是？”“嗨，不小心蹭到了呗——”牧歌皱了皱鼻子，伸出舌头扫了嘴边儿一圈儿，“还有哪儿有？”樊伟突然觉得空调有点儿不管事儿了，连手里的酒也忘了放下，直接凑过去舔掉他鼻头上的冰淇淋，“宝宝，原味冰淇淋有啥好吃的，我带你尝一种新口味的冰淇淋吧？”“什么口味？”牧歌被舔得缩了缩脖子。樊伟晃了晃手里的酒瓶，“朗姆酒口味冰淇淋。”“朗姆酒味冰淇淋算什么新口味，我经常能吃到啊。”牧歌不以为意地又挖了一块塞进嘴里。樊伟坐到牧歌旁边，故意压低了声线，“外面买的跟我这款吃法不一样——”  
樊伟没给牧歌太多反省的时间就在他腿间席地而坐，“宝宝只管享受就好……”说着低下头吻了小小牧一口。被樊伟抱上沙发扒掉裤子内裤的牧歌内心是懵逼的，好好的讨论着冰淇淋呢，怎么就成了现在的局面？果然被樊伟惯得智商也退化成宝宝了？  
樊伟把着牧歌嫩白的大腿忍不住一左一右轻啃了两口，留下两枚对称的红梅又满意地亲了又亲，一抬眼，牧歌的脑袋已经仰在沙发靠背上了，手里的冰淇淋都快融化撒出来了。樊伟接过牧歌手里的冰淇淋挖出一勺倒在牧歌的阴茎上，然后用冰凉的铁勺在茎身上将慢慢化开的冰淇淋均匀地涂开。牧歌抖着大腿想要合上双腿，却被樊伟制止。“好凉！……唔～嗯——”不这声音不是我发出的！牧歌咬着手背想要阻挡住喉咙里发出的呻吟。樊伟却用小勺敲打在他渐渐膨胀起来的阴茎上，“别捂着，我要听。”说着又挖出一大块冰淇淋涂抹在牧歌龟头上。“哈！啊嗯～嗯……你、你就会欺负我……”牧歌不自觉地又遂了他的愿，松开手背时还不小心把眼镜也给蹭掉了。  
“这怎么是欺负？这明明是伺候你！”樊伟终于放下冰淇淋，转而打开朗姆酒淋在牧歌颤颤巍巍的阴茎上。“嗯～不～好奇怪……麻麻的……”牧歌的嗓音越发的甜腻了。“麻了？还会变热呢！”樊伟坏笑了一下，含了一大口朗姆酒立刻叼住牧歌的龟头用舌头顺着泠口来回的舔。舌面上粗糙的味蕾将混着冰淇淋的朗姆酒送进尿道浅层，激得牧歌浑身燥热，汗水爬满额头，不自觉地向前抵了抵胯。樊伟吞掉嘴里的酒水端着牧歌的腰往沙发上靠了靠，“别急慢慢尝。”  
樊伟第二次含着的朗姆酒就少了一大半，一张嘴就吞进去牧歌半条阴茎，舌头顺着凸起的经络反复舔舐，直到慢慢把剩下的一半也吞进去，做了一次深喉。“咳咳……爽吧～”樊伟的嗓音哑得不成样子，咳嗽着用手背蹭掉嘴边的水渍。牧歌心疼地伸手抚上他涨红的脸颊，“难受了？要、要不别继续了……”“那可不行！”樊伟舔干净阴囊上的冰淇淋，含住一颗睾丸用力吸嘬，用手握住牧歌的阴茎不停撸动。“别……慢、慢点……”拒绝的话牧歌再也说不出口。  
眯起眼瞧着牧歌慢慢渐入佳境，樊伟一边侯弄着他的阴茎一边悄悄地拿起酒瓶抵在他的穴口。“哈！啊啊～你、你别……”牧歌蚊子似的推拒根本无法阻挡酒水涌进肠道，“宝宝……老婆……别怕，放松放松……”樊伟端着牧歌的胯把他的双腿架在自己肩头，让他的后背仰靠在沙发上，使他的屁股完全悬空，方便他把更多的朗姆酒倒进肠道。“太、太刺激了……不舒服……”牧歌的脚背绷得紧紧的脚趾用力的勾起来，双臂支在沙发上撑起自己的上半身。两根手指勾起来能自由在高热的肠道里活动了，樊伟就把手指抽出来挖了一块即将融化的冰淇淋又送进肠道，期间他的嘴巴一直含着牧歌的阴茎舔舐。  
“快、快吐出来……不行了……我忍不住了……”前后的夹击让牧歌紧闭的双眼眼前全是炸开的烟花。“没关系……宝贝儿……射出来……”樊伟含着龟头说话有些含糊不清，可他还是小心翼翼地不让牙齿碰到牧歌。“哈！不行了——”牧歌的嗓子突然高亢了一下。  
“宝贝儿我爱你——”樊伟把瘫软的牧歌抱上沙发，随即送上了一枚热吻，精液口味的朗姆酒冰淇淋在两人舌面上散开。  
牧歌提起脚趾踢了踢樊伟肿胀的龟头，“我可没你那么多花样……”说着就在他怀里翻了个身，跪趴在沙发上，屁股高高翘起，“不想动，你来——”樊伟嗷得一嗓子就扶着高挺的阴茎捅进牧歌的肠道，“宝贝儿……老婆……亲爱的……我永远也爱不够你！”“我、我也爱你……”也不知道是不是自己的错觉，牧歌总感觉现在的肠道更敏感了……


End file.
